naruto_tarinafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Drugi Oddział: Księżna Chaosu
W kwaterze głównej organizacji było pusto. Głucha i wszechobecna cisza towarzyszyła ciemnemu miejscu już od dobrych paru tygodni, może nawet trzech miesięcy. Sterta gruzów po zniszczonej jaskini nadal nie została odgarnięta od ścieżki, a pogrzebane wraz z ciałem Sasoriego rzeczy członków Akatsuki wciąż znajdowały się w tym samym miejscu, co zwykle. Stukot obcasów umieszczonych na podeszwach butów Kin rozległ się w okolicy. Krople deszczu uderzały o jej bladą, lekko-szarą twarz, a smutne granatowe oczy wpatrywały się w nieogarniętą przez świat pustkę obejmującą zapomniane miejsce. Tuż przy jej prawym uchu leciała mała figurka chimery, której oczy rozglądały się po okolicy sprawdzając dokładnie, czy nieopodal nie stacjonują jacyś wrogowie. Wyjęła z przemoczonego płaszcza czystą menzurkę i nalała do niej wodę deszczową spływającą z przetrwałego walkę stalaktytu. Ku jej zdziwieniu barwa przezroczystego płynu szybko zmieniła się w żółtą ciecz o konsystencji krwi. Zatkała szklany pojemnik dopasowanym koreczkiem i w pośpiechu wepchnęła go do kieszeni, rzucając okiem w różnych kierunkach. Miała już wychodzić, kiedy w wejściu minęła się z ponurą od samego rana Shizu. Uśmiechnęła się na jej widok, chociaż ta druga nie odwzajemniła gestu i niby nigdy nic szła rytmicznie w kierunku środka zniszczonej jaskini. - Szukasz czegoś, Shizu-chan? - zapytała serdecznie chcąc chociaż minimalnie poprawić humor drugiego medyka organizacji. Niebieskowłosa zignorowała jej słowa i nachyliła się nad jednym z głazów, wpatrując się w odsłonięte dno gruzów, wcześniej stanowiące podłoże tajemnej bazy. Uniosła lekko ugiętą w łokciach prawą rękę i złożyła dłoń w pięść. Potem nie wydając z siebie żadnego odgłosu uderzyła z niezwykłą siłą medyka w gruz, rozdrabniając kamienie w maleńki żwir. Wskoczyła do nowo powstałej dziury i zaczęła w niej grzebać. - Shizu-chan...? - zdziwiła się Kin, po czym ruszyła w jej kierunku. Nachyliła się nad przepaścią i spojrzała od góry na lśniące i mokre od deszczu włosy towarzyszki. - Wszystko w porządku? Shizu ponownie zignorowała słowa byłej partnerki i odgarniając żwir od jednego z zakątków sterty głazów wpatrywała się w coraz to bardziej odsłonięty szkarłatny element. Potem ciągnąc za czerwone włosy marionetkarza wyciągnęła z tymczasowego grobu ciało zmarłego przyjaciela z wbitymi w jego serce dwoma ostrzami. Zarzuciła drewnianą lalkę na plecy i wyskoczyła ze skalnego wiru powstałego w skutek jej uderzenia i wyszła ze zrujnowanej kwatery głównej organizacji. - Nē, Shizu-chan! - krzyknęła machając w jej stronę ręką. - Gdzie cię niesie z panem Sasorim? - Odtworzenie tkanki pokrywającej serce nie będzie sprawiało problemu, tak samo jak i odtworzenie narządu uszkodzonego poprzez ostrza. Szkoda, że te żelazne elementy pokryte zostały już tlenkiem żelaza, to trochę utrudni mi robotę. Martwiłabym się jednak bardziej odtworzeniem jego własnej krwi, dzięki Bogu posiadam tą samą grupę co on, więc podaruję mu trochę swojej. - mruknęła wpół ponuro wiedząc, że dłuższe ignorowanie słów towarzyszki nie ma sensu. - Nie możesz mu ciągle dawać swojej krwi, będziesz miała anemię! - zaprotestowała, nadganiając starszą od siebie dziewczynę szybkim krokiem. - Hm, może zawołamy Deidarę? - zaproponowała Kin. - Z tego co wiem, to zanim zaczął szkolić Sayuri trochę pracował z panem Sasorim, więc nauczył się robienia elementów szkieletu lalki... a z tego co widzę, ciało Sasoriego zostało nieźle poniszczone... - Nie mam zamiaru odnawiać jego marionetkowego ciała. - przerwała przyjaciółce. - Co prawda będzie to trwało o wiele dłużej i niesie to za sobą większe ryzyko, ale mam zamiar wczepić jego DNA martwemu shinobi-lalkarzowi i poczekać, aż jego ciało przyjmie odpowiednią formę. Wtedy wczepię serce Sasoriego i pobawię się trochę technikami. - Skąd niby weźmiesz ciało marionetkarza? Nie mamy takiego w schowku... - rozmyślała. - Z tego co powiedział mi Zetsu, Pain wysłał Kakuzu i Hidana do Kraju Ognia w poszukiwaniu Uzumaki Naruto, ale mieli problem z Asumą Sarutobi... Gnojek, znałam go jeszcze za czasów, kiedy byłam Jouninem. - mruknęła ponuro. - I tak spóźniali się na zebranie, więc brudną robotę odwaliła za nich Akira, zapewne upolowała po drodze jakiegoś. Głowa Hidana odcięta została prostopadle do osi symetrii jego ciała. Z siłą, jaką Asuma pozbawił członka Akatsuki głowy wiadome było, że lekko-owalny obiekt stanowiący część Hidana oddali się o kilka metrów od ciała purpurowookiego. Kakuzu stał z boku przyglądając się temu wszystkiemu z daleka. Ani przez chwilę nie przyszła mu do głowy myśl, by pomóc towarzyszowi odzyskać panowanie nad jego własnym ciałem. Shikamaru, który przez pewien okres zmuszał Hidana do opuszczenia kręgu padł na kolana ze zmęczenia. Jego powieki stawały się coraz ciężę, a lenistwo sprawiło, że bez namysłu dał sobie zamknąć oczy. Jego prawy policzek otarł się o szorstki piasek, a przemoczone od potu ciało stawało się coraz zimniejsze. Brak czakry sprawił, że nie miał już siły nawet na domknięcie lekko rozchylonych ust. Jedyną czynnością życiową jaką wykonywał było oddychanie, choć i to sprawiało mu niemałą trudność. Krew z lewej nogi Asumy spływała bo ciepłej skórze Jounina z Konohy coraz obficiej, sprawiając, że stopniowo tracił on energię życiową. Mimo to został im jeszcze jeden, prawdopodobnie bardziej wymagający przeciwnik o nieznanej mocy - Kakuzu. Sam dobijający fakt stanowiło to, że nie wiedzieli na czym polega jego niezwykły rodzaj czakry potęgujący i tak nadludzką siłę. W pewnym, najmniej spodziewanym momencie oczy Hidana otworzyły się szeroko. Mimo to nie był w stanie wypowiedzieć ani jednego wyrazu, gdyż jego struny głosowe zostały oddzielone od wciąż żyjącej głowy. Asuma, chcąc raz na zawsze zakończyć żywot pozornie nieśmiertelnego shinobi z Yu postanowił oddzielić jego lewą półkulę mózgu od prawej. W tym celu zacisnął mocno zęby i skoncentrował resztki kończącej się szybko czakry w żelaznym ostrzu. - To twój koniec, Hidan. - powiedział wymierzając cios prosto między oczy. Niespodziewanie poczuł mocne uderzenie w klatkę piersiową, które zmusiło go do cofnięcie się w tył. Zanim jednak zdołał się ruszyć zimne ostrze kosy rozcięło jego kamizelkę i skórę na brzuchu. Krew lała się z coraz to liczniejszych miejsc sprawiając, że powoli tracił kontrolę nad swoim ciałem. - Ts. - mruknęła ponuro szarowłosa, niska dziewczyna o czerwonych jak krew tęczówkach. - I ty niby jesteś strażnikiem ninja, hm? - przeszyła go przeraźliwym spojrzeniem i odwróciła się w stronę Kakuzu. Ruszyła jednak w kierunku głowy Hidana. Wzięła go niezdarnie za włosy i zarzuciła na plecy, sprawiając mu jeszcze większy ból. - Kakuzu. - powiedziała z przerażającym tonem. - Pozwól no tu na chwilę, co staruszku? Nie czekając na odpowiedź towarzysza zaczęła biec w kierunku powstającego z ziemi Asumy. Wymierzyła ostrze kosy w stronę jego nosa i uśmiechnęła się szyderczo. - Już wstałeś ćwoku?! - krzyknęła ze śmiechem. W pewnej chwili zatrzymała się. Jej ostrze skierowane zostało w stronę czerwonych tęczówek należących właśnie do niej. Zauważyła kątem oka jej cień połączony z cieniem Shikamaru. - Myślisz, że takie sztuczki na mnie działają, hm? - uśmiechnęła się złowieszczo. Na jej twarzy pojawiła się maska, która sprawiła, że białka jej oczu zmieniły barwę na ciemną czerń. Okolica zmieniła się we wnętrze czarnego zamku pełnego bezgłowych rycerzy. Dookoła na lśniących kolcach siedziały czarnopióre kruki. W mgnieniu oka wyrwała się z pułapki padającego ze zmęczenia Shikamaru, śmiejąc się przeraźliwie. Yay, skończone! Myślałam, że będzie dłuższe, ale jakoś tak tylko dwa wątki mi się udało napisać. Miłego czytania! Autor: Karmeloffa Data publikacji: 24.03.2014 Korekta: Karmeloffa Kategoria:Drugi Oddział Kategoria:Rozdziały